Death is Only The Beginning
by yetiluv288
Summary: Embry has finally met his imprint, only she has some secrets of her own. Wolves and vampires were only the beginning. Embry/OC


__

So, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please don't be too hard on me if this story sucks. I won;t sit here and beg for reviews, but I would love to know what people think about the story. So, if you have time, let me know if this is any good. Or, let me know if it is complete crap and if I should just give up now.

Also, I promise that this will be completed, I hate when I'm reading a good story and the author just stops writing. I might be slow at updating, but I swear this story will be finished!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Mack, Danny, and anyone else you don't know are all mine!

****

Chapter play list:

Long drive home~ Say No More

_The lining is silver~ Relient K_

Looking around my new apartment, I soon realized, that it was going to be harder than I thought to think of this place as home. The problem was, it wasn't much of a home to begin with. I was used to my large house, with the spacious back yard. My huge room, with the movie and band posters all over the walls. The queen sized bed, and even my own connecting bathroom. Moving into a tiny, one bedroom apartment was not my idea of living.

My new bedroom had a small dresser, there was a mattress in the corner, and a simple light sitting on the floor. Talk about classy. The living room had an old couch, no TV, no light. The kitchen came with an overhead light, so I didn't have to worry about not seeing in there. I didn't have a table, but thankfully the place came with a stove, a dishwasher, and a refrigerator. I had spent the last hour cleaning the bathroom, even though it was so small, it could hardly be considered a bathroom. Maybe a bath closet was more like it.

"Wow, this place sucks," said Danny. He was my best friend. Actually, he was my only friend. And not just because I had just moved, but because I really wasnt much of a people person. Not that I was complaining. He was the best person in the whole world.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"I guess it's better than living back in Connecticut though. Why didn't you get a better place?"

"I couldn't afford it." Danny gave me a sad, understanding smile.

"I guess it's not that bad. Once you decorate and maybe get a little more light in the place, I'm sure it'll feel more like home. You know, add some of that wonderful girlish touch of yours."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, trying to put on a cheerful face, even if just for Danny's sake. He hadn't had an easy life, I hated it when he worried about me.

"So what are you going to do now? Go look for a job?" he asked, as he watched me pick up the keys to my car.

"No, I need to head to the library. I don't have enough money to get the internet, and I really need to update my website." I mean, actually, I did have enough money for the internet, and maybe a better apartment, but I didn't want to go crazy spending money on things I could do without. I didn't know when I would find a job, or when I would need to move again.

"That website of yours isn't going to make you any money."

"But it makes me happy." Danny let out a heavy sigh, and then headed toward the door.

"Then lets get to the library," he said. He'd agree to anything if it made me happy.

I walked outside and got into my car. It was probably the nicest thing I owned. It used to be my brothers but he no longer needed it, so, it became mine. I know I should have sold it to get some much needed money, but there was no way my old junky car would have made the long drive from Connecticut to Washington. I didn't even know what kind of car it was. It was new, it was pretty, and it was red. That's really all I knew about it. I wasn't much into cars. If it worked, that's all I really cared about.

I felt like I had drove forever, but the distance from my old home was exactly what I needed. I also needed an extremely tiny town that no one had ever heard of. After surfing the web for a while, I had found the small town of Forks. The name was funny and I knew it would be the perfect place to live. Who would ever think I would move there?

As I reached the library, I found a parking space, and quickly made my way to the door. It was raining. I heard that it rained a lot here. I didn't mind though. I liked the rain. I stepped inside, found the computers and sat down at one. There wasn't anyone else around, except for the librarian. I was thankful for the silence. Too bad it didn't last that long.

"You're new here, aren't you?" came a soft voice. I turned around in my seat and saw a little girl standing behind me. She didn't look older than ten, and she was wearing this frilly pink dress.

"Yeah, I just moved to town," I said, giving her a smile. She looked surprised at first that I had actually spoken to her. I didn't always like talking to new people, but I could never ignore a child like her.

"OH! A new friend! What's your name?" she asked. She sounded so excited. It pretty much broke my heart.

"Mackenzie, what's yours?"

"Ashley. I hope you like it here. It rains a lot, but it's a really nice town to live in."

"I think I'm going to love it here. Once I find a job, and maybe fix up my apartment a little, living here shouldn't be bad at all."

"You have your own apartment? Do you think I could visit sometime?"

"This conversation is oh so interesting, but do you think we could move it somewhere else?" asked Danny, appearing next to me. "The librarian is looking at you like you're crazy." I looked over at the elderly lady, and sure enough, she was looking at me, as if I had grown an extra head. Well, I guess I did look a little strange. To any normal person, I would look like I was talking to myself, or to someone that wasn't really there. I was just so used to talking to ghosts that I tend to forget that regular people can't see them.

I've been able to see ghosts for as long as I can remember. At first my parents thought I had make believe friends, but as I got older they started to think something was wrong with me. I learned fast that it was a bad idea to let them know about my special talent.

When I was five, I met Danny. He was only 21 when he died, and he was so bitter. I befriended him though, and we've been together ever since. He was my best friend, and in a way, my protector. He went almost everywhere with me, and he had a way of knowing when trouble was coming. He'd always get me out of bad situations before anything would happen. I don't know what I would do without him.

The only other person who knew I could speak to ghosts was my brother, and that was because, well, he was dead. I didn't see a reason for keeping the truth from him. Just because my brother was dead though, doesn't mean I see him all the time like I do Danny. My brother runs with a bad crowd, and I didn't like to be around them too much.

"I sent a small wave at the librarian, and then turned to my ghostly friends."

"I can't really talk right now," I whispered to Ashley. I'm just finishing what I'm doing then I'm leaving. I promise to come back and visit sometime when I can stay longer." She looked sad. I didn't always enjoy being able to talk to ghosts, but, like I said before, I could never bring myself to be mean to one that was a child.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then," she said, then she disappeared before my eyes. Danny placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a gentle squeeze. He knew I hated sending away ghost kids. He actually hated when I spoke to anyone other than him, be it ghost or someone alive, but since he died so young, he understood how I felt about seeing a dead child. No one should die that young.

I turned back to the computer that I was using, and got back to my work on the website that I ran. It wasn't anything amazing. Just a simple ghost site. A place where I gave advise to people who were being haunted. I let them know that they weren't crazy. That what they were seeing or hearing was real. I've had a lot of people asking for me to visit their homes, but I've never really thought that was a good idea. I won't perform an exorcist. I'm not going to tell any ghost they have to leave their haunting grounds. As long as they aren't causing trouble with me, then I don't really care what they do.

I don't put any information about myself on my site. Like my full name, or where I live. It was a good thing too. I just moved away from my home. I don't want anyone from back there to be able to find me.

When I was done with my updating, I left to go do a little job hunting. A job was one thing I really needed. Before I had moved, I sold mostly everything I didn't really need. That gave me enough money to live off of for a while. I also had the money my parents had left me after they died. Yeah, they are dead too. That happened before my brother, and I'm happy to say, I don't see them. That would be too much for me to handle. Thank God they moved on. My brother's death was stupid. Practically a suicide. My parents were in a car crash. I had been living at home when they died. We lived in a small town outside of Worcester in Massachusetts. Everything was going great. I was going to college, I had a good job at a Red Robin restaurant, and I was happy. Then the accident happened, and everything changed. I couldn't afford to keep living in the house alone, so I moved to Connecticut to live with my older brother. Surprisingly, things were ok. Sure, I was upset that my parents died, but I moved on. After being able to see ghosts for so long, I got used to death. The whole incident didnt change who I was.

Then my stupid brother went and got himself killed. I wasn't upset. I was pissed off. I had just gotten my life back together. I was even looking into going back to college. But no. He went and died. Idiot. After a year of seeing him and his other stupid dead friends cause trouble, I decided I needed to get away. So far away, that they wouldn't be able to find me.

That brings me back to the present. Where I'm looking for a job, and finding no luck at all. It might be safe to hide in a small town like this, but finding a job was going to be hard. I drove around asking every place I came across. Gas stations, grocery stores, no one was hiring at all.

"This isn't looking good," I said to Danny, who was sitting next to me in my car.

"Maybe tomorrow we could head over to La Push and check out if they have any jobs."

"What's La Push?"

"The Indian reservation that's close to here. If you can't find something there, there's always Port Angeles. It's kind of a ride, but I'm sure they will have something."

"Way to do your research. You know more about this area than I do."

"Well, I figured if I don't help out some how, it'll take you forever to get off your lazy butt and find work."

"Oh thanks. I love your confidence in me." I drove back to my new apartment and ran inside to get out of the rain. I had to hold back a scream when I entered my house. There were ghosts everywhere. Ok, so there were like only six of them, but still, that's more than I wanted in my house. Besides Danny that is.

"Hello," said an elderly woman. "Ashley told us you were able to see and speak to us. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"That's kind of you," I said. I didn't want to seem rude, I just wanted them out of my house. "I'm still trying to get unpacked, so I would appreciated if you would all come back another time."

"Oh, nonsense," said a man, who looked to be around forty, maybe. His clothes were so out of date, that I couldn't even decided what time period he came from. The place looks fine, we really want to talk to you for a bit.

"She wants you to leave," said Danny. I might hate being rude, but he didn't care.

"Well, we don't want to," said Ashley. Great, wonderful. A house full of ghosts, just what I wanted. I could tell by their determined faces that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Danny," I said, addressing my friend, and trying to ignore everyone else. "I know I said I would try to cut back, but I just really need to sleep tonight."

"I understand," he said, with a sad smile. I found that there were two ways for me to kill my ability to see and hear ghosts. Drinking and taking drugs. I hate drugs. I tried smoking pot for a while, and yes it worked, but smoking just isn't for me. Drinking on the other hand, I have no problem with. Sure, my liver might hate me, but I found that I'm a lot more fun when I'm drunk than when I'm high. Which is weird because most people are all relaxed when they are high and stupid when they are drunk. Not me though. For some reason when I'm high, I'm pissed off. When I'm drunk I'm so happy and calm that nothing bothers me at all.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan from the freezer. I liked drinking Captain because it got me drunk but it didn't make me sick. Some alcohol gave me terrible hangovers. Rum wasn't one of them. Well, unless I drank a crazy amount, but it didn't take much. I got out a can of coke from the fridge, and made myself a rum and coke.

I had kept a couple of my favorite DVDs and decided to use my computer to watch them. Though I did sell most of my stuff before I moved, some items, I just couldn't part with. My beautiful HP computer being one of them, my copy of Raiders of The Lost Arc being another. There's nothing better than drinking and watching Harrison Ford to get my mind off ghosts.

After a couple drinks, I then decided that it wasn't working fast enough. I could still hear Danny yelling at the others to get out of the apartment. I decided to just use my current drink as a chaser, and do some shots of the rum. It might be wicked nasty, but it was worth it. Ok, so straight up Captain tasted like nail polish remover, but I'm willing to deal with it.

After a couple of shots, I found myself giggling as the ghosts started to finally fade away. It didn't take much. I was a lightweight. Not only would drinking get rid of them, but it would make sure that I would sleep through the night. Alright, so I was somewhat of an alcoholic. I wasn't proud of the fact, but it was the only thing I could do to get some peace once in a while. It's not like I drink just to drink. I had a reason.

"Bye, bye Danny," I said, with a giggle as he disappeared. "I'll see you in the morning." Danny hated it when I drank. Not only because he didn't like that I couldn't see him anymore, but also because he didn't want me getting drunk. Mostly because I couldn't see him. He was so scared that trouble would come and there would be no way for him to warn me. At this second in my life, I just didn't really care.

I finished watching my movie and though I couldn't get the Indiana Jones theme song out of my head, I was so exhausted that I turned off my computer and went to sleep. As I fell asleep, I had no knowledge that tomorrow, my life would be flipping completely upside down.

__

Like it? Hate it? I know there aren't any wolves yet, but I needed people to meet the main character before they got distracted by the shirtless guys.

And I know the seeing ghosts thing has been done before, I just wanted to have my try at it.


End file.
